


Life's a Circus

by Diana924



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Circus, F/M, Madness, Mental Instability, Season/Series 02
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 01:09:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13693734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Fino a quei fatti Jerome non aveva conosciuto un’altra vita all’infuori del circo.





	Life's a Circus

**Author's Note:**

> cow-t team Opal, prompt Circo

Fino a quei fatti Jerome non aveva conosciuto un’altra vita all’infuori del circo.

Un’altra donna avrebbe smesso, avrebbe trovato una città tranquilla e avrebbe cresciuto lì suo figlio, o avrebbe cercato di rendere la permanenza divertente il più a lungo possibile; sua madre non era ovviamente quel tipo di donna.

Fin da piccolo sua madre non aveva fatto altro che angariarlo e umiliarlo, ricordava una volta che le aveva chiesto di avere almeno un minimo di rispetto per suo padre ma lei si era limitata a ridire ad ordinargli di pulire tutto mentre si preparava per lo spettacolo. Sheba era stata una vera amica e a a pensarci ora che aveva davvero degli amici quel pensiero era patetico: la sua unica amica per anni era stato il serpente ammaestrato di sua madre.

Il circo era un bel luogo dove stare, per almeno cinque minuti o il tempo dello spettacolo, poi quando le luci si spegnavano e gli spettatori se ne andavano diventava desolante e grottesco con le sue piccole liti e i rancori che esplodevano ad intervalli regolari.

Jerome amava il circo ma allo stesso tempo detestava l’esistenza che vi aveva condotto per tutta la vita. Aveva approfittato di ogni tappa, di ogni sosta per cercare una via d’uscita, non trovandola mai e rassegnandosi infine a vivere lì, con sua madre e i suoi tanti amanti, l’unico che gli era stato simpatico era il signor Cycero, il cieco era stato l’unico dei tanti ad essere gentile con lui e ora ne capiva perfettamente il motivo. Lo aveva sempre sospettato perché la storia del capitano di vascello morto prima della sua nascita era assurda persino per il circo ma conferme non ne aveva mai avute fino a quella sera.

Tutti prima o poi hanno una giornata storta, di quelle che davvero ti fanno arrabbiare e quella era stata senza alcun dubbio LA sua giornata storta. Quando aveva terminato si era sentito libero, felice e senza preoccupazioni. Doveva però nascondere il corpo e quello era stato facile, bastava nasconderlo in un luogo dove nessuno sarebbe andato a guardare e allo stesso tempo abbastanza compromettente da non far dire nulla a nessuno. In quanto all’ascia Cycero lo aveva aiutato, aveva davvero un bravo papà aveva pensato Jerome cercando di soffocare la risata, quando e se avrebbero trovato l’ascia nessuno l’avrebbe collegata a lui, ne era sicuro. E se anche l’avessero fatto il circo sarebbe stato lontano da Gotham e lui con loro, fino a quando non avesse trovato una città di sua scelta, Chicago forse.

Poi quel detective aveva rovinato tutto, maledetto Jim Gordon che aveva scelto proprio quella sera per uscire con la sua donna, era riuscito a raggirare la dottoressa Thompkins ma non Jim Gordon, eppure era stato così vicino all’obbiettivo, così maledettamente vicino a liberarsi per sempre di quella puttana ubriacona e a passarla liscia.

Arkham era divertente, anche quello era un circo in una maniera del tutto particolare aveva pensato mentre si godeva la più lunga vacanza della sua vita, a pensarci bene non era mai stato in vacanza. Come temeva il circo lo aveva prontamente rinnegato, quando avevano saputo del suo arresto avevano fatto la coda in commissariato per ricordare avvenimenti, dettagli e altre stupidaggini su di lui, specialmente i Grayson … che massa d’ingrati!

Per fortuna ora aveva dei nuovi amici e il signor Galavan sembrava comprenderlo appieno, forse aveva anche un po’ paura di lui e gli andava bene, quello era il suo circo personale e per una volta Jerome Valeska non sarebbe stato il ragazzo dei biglietti ma l’attrazione principale, il primo clown … a tutti piacciono i clown, no? È per quello che vanno al circo, per vedere i clown e gli acrobati, ma soprattutto i clown!


End file.
